Love Letters
by Miss Doll
Summary: Light discovers L's eloquence; yaoi


Love Letters

I do not own Death Note.

For some time, Light had been pilfering through L's things, all various manners of drawer, file, and box. The detective didn't really care and Light could see why. There was very little interesting hidden around the hotel, and very little of L's things were hidden, although Light felt personally that some should have been (such as his briefs, pants, and other clothing pieces). It was a rather boring pastime.

Strike that, an extremely boring pastime.

So when Light found the Box one night, he doubted anything of importance was in it. L had, miraculously, fallen asleep against his laptop and was snoring up a storm, which Light found absolutely disgusting. He was started awake by a loud honk and could find nothing better to do than to rummage around under the bed. When his hands hit a large leathery feeling object, he tugged it out to find a black photograph box, the kind his mother had kept around for old pictures. He grinned. Probably embarrassing baby photos.

He carefully crept back on the bed, so as not to jostle the detective. It was odd, as he had never seen the box before when looking under the mattress. Shrugging, he lifted the lid off and looked into a stack of papers. They ranged in sizes, some yellow, white, and brown. There were napkins, notebook papers, and even one of two receipts. Why would L keep this stuff?

Light recognized on them L's usual scrawl. He reached in and read quickly what was written.

"Dear Light,…"

Written to him? A letter? Light was intrigued, to say the least.

"I started to watch you today. You studied, washed and went to sleep. As for the rest of your day, I can not say. You were at school.

How I wish I could have seen you then. You working diligently at your desk, thinking, staring out the window with your curious eyes. I love your eyes…"

Light eyes' widened. This letter was taking a turn he did not expect.

"…the way they flick from thing to thing, as you are blessing them with your gaze. You every move is like a show, and I am the avid audience. Each day is new.

This is something I have never felt before; this is so strong that I find the only way to release it is to write this. I doubt I will ever give it to you, but still I must write. I must say it in some way. I love you, Yagami Light, beautiful one whom I watch. I feel almost like a peasant watching a queen, feeling so small compared to you. So perfect are you my dearest Light, that I could not take my eyes from you. But alas, I do fear that you will always be some far away thing, a star that shines only just bright enough so that I might admire it, never touch it.

Love,

L"

Light stared at the paper and wrinkled his nose. L. Wrote a love letter. To him, no less. He'd never pinned L for the romantic attachment type. His gaze fell on the snoring detective, whose mouth was hanging open and a small string of drool was dangling from it.

Just lovely. He always got the weirdoes.

Boredly, he flipped though the papers, picking up a napkin and scrunching his face to squint at the scrawling hand writing.

"Dearest Light,

I came into this café and was struck by thoughts about you. I wondered what you might be doing. I cared, strange as it seems, about what you might be thinking, hoping, doing, anything. I wished for your beautiful face to be with me on this dark and gloomy day. It is the sun to my moon, and I wish desperately for it to warm my soul with its rays of golden perfection."

Light blushed. No one had ever called his face a ray of golden perfection.

"…I also have come to the conclusion that you are Kira."

Jerk. Light rolled his eyes. Only L could ruin his own poetry.

"Your strong opinions on justice, and your strange behavior (I can only assume it is strange as your father has told me of your usual habits) has lead me to this. I hope I am being misled, but that is rare, even for a beauty such as you Light.

I worry for you, my dearest one, for even gods can not escape my justice.

Love,

L"

Light scoffed. L's justice. Handcuffs and a pack of sugar, how effective. He fumbled around in the box until he found one with a newer date. It was two weeks ago. Light looked at L confused. When had the detective found time to write?

Oh, right. Insomniac.

"Lovely Light,

Can words express my joy at having you here with me? Only Shakespeare could possibly put together the words to form what my feelings are, and even then it would pale in comparison."

Oh L, Light swooned in his head, what a beautiful thing to say! Really, it was creepy, but in a wonderful, thrilling sort of way. Light quite liked that L seemed to be so infatuated with him. Sure, L snored, ate a fathomless amount of sugar, and said he was Kira in every other sentence, but Light could ignore that if L just showered him with compliments like in the letters.

"Although the circumstance in which we meet are less than desirable, I find that you are a shining silver piece of joy in my life. I wish I could keep you near me always, as only a flash of your smile makes me happy. Oh dearest Light, must it be so that we never love each other, that I will always be the silent observer of your beauty. Is life so cruel, that it keeps from me the beauty that is you?

Alas, I repeat my regrets that I cannot say these things to your face. To see your wonderful features look at me, those gorgeous and calculating eyes narrowing in disgust. I am not beautiful, you are, and therefore you would reject me. I am nothing but L, not the beautiful god that is you, Light of all lights.

With all the love in my heart,

L"

A faint rustling came from the bed next to him and with the speed of a bullet, Light put the box beneath the bed and lied down in a sleeping position. The sound of a laptop clicking open hit Light's ears and a soft sigh was heard. Click, click, click. Light nibbled his bottom lip. L didn't seem to suspect anything.

He smiled to himself. The warm glow of a secret and love was awash over him and he could hardly contain it.

* * *

Light spun himself around in his chair, chewing on a pen in boredom. He could hardly stand just sitting around, looking at…files. His fingers itched to look at the letters. He had just read a good deal the night before and wanted to read more. L's words made him mad with want, want to hear those words spoken to him. Light wasn't obsessed with flattery, but he just wanted to hear L say the writing he'd been reading, the compliments, the accusations, all life blood to Light's already over grown ego.

He couldn't help it. He was only human.

"If Light-kun could stop twirling in his chair, perhaps he could get significantly more work done."

"Perhaps if Ryuzaki-san wasn't paying so much attention to me, he would 'get significantly more work done' as well." Light leaned back in his chair in a "What Now Biatch?" pose. L was unfazed.

"One does not need to paying any actually attention to Light-kun for him to make his presence known."

Light's mouth dropped and he let a very ungentlemanly squeak come out. Put out, he crossed his arms and looked at the screen. Nothing. Nothing.

Oh would you look at that, it's…absolutely…fucking…NOTHING. Light looked over at L, who was entranced by the words on the computer. A little too entranced.

"Sooo, Ryuzaki. Hows that research coming?"

"Wonderful. How is Light-kun's fake research coming?"

"Great. How is your blatant staring at my ass when I'm not looking going there?"

"Phenomenal. How is Light-kun dealing with his slightly oversized thighs?"

"Are you saying my hips are big?"

"Slightly oversized is the correct term."

"It means fat, no matter how you say it."

"No, no, no Light-kun. I do not think that Light-kun's hips are fat. I think they are a very nice, slightly large size."

"Oh-gee, that makes it all the better Ryuzaki-san. You like my fat thighs. I should be so glad."

"Light-kun should be. I do not like everyone's hips."

Light snorted. "I imagine you don't…" he mumbled to himself.

"Did Light-kun make a rude comment to himself about my generous compliment?"

"No Ryuzaki-san." L looked at Light with incredulous face. "I believe the words, Light-kun, would be 'Liar, liar, pants on fire'."

Light groaned and chucked a highlighter at L's face. Why was he such bastard in real life? Why couldn't he the nice, sweet, poetic man he was in the letters?

Gods, Light hated men, ignoring his own penis. He was a perfect gentleman, but stupid Ryuzaki, stupid, stupid Ryuzaki, trying to play all nonchalant and crap. Like Light was going to get so turned on by comments on his hips. Whoa, who would get a boner from having their thighs call "slightly oversized".

Whatever. Fuck him. Light was a ray of golden perfection. He had perfect thighs, so ha, ha, fucking ha.

* * *

"My Most Precious One,

I wish I could kiss you, kiss you everywhere. Oh yes, to make love to your glorious body would be akin to making love to an angel. Whispering sweet nothings to you, hearing you tell me how much you love me, how you want me as badly as I want you."

Oh yes, Light thought, that made up for the thigh comment completely. He leaned back on the pillow and grinned. Mm, yes, now if only L was super built, into dance aerobics, and loved to carry Light places, life would be very nice. Oh yes, and he would have to recite poetry to him everyday. Because Light liked to hear how amazing he was in lyrical form.

"To see you concentrate, chew on the end of your pen, it drives me to the brink of insanity. I see only you, for your beauty takes up my vision, takes me places I could stay forever. You look so wonderful when your mind is turn, when you are frustrated with things. If I could only get you to see, to see what I see, oh you understand my deep want, my love for you. The clothing you wear does you no justice. If I could see you in your most natural state, I would surely faint from your pure god-like form."

Light snuggled into his pillow and looked over at the detective, whom he might've drugged. A little. Just so he could finish one letter.

Who was he kidding? He'd loaded that sucker's coffee with so many sleeping pills, he wouldn't be surprised if he never woke up.

"What is Light-kun doing?"

Light shot up from his seat and stared wide-eyed at L, who was apparently awake. And probably had been for the majority of the night. During Light's sighs and blissful moans at the beautiful writing. Light was in deep shit.

"Uh, not looking at your letters."

"Light-kun should lie like that. It's unbecoming."

"Oh, okay. I wasn't reading your letters. I was examining the stationary, as I am quite the coinsurer of stationary. Is it from the Hotel de' Lone or maybe…"

"Light-kun. Don't be an ass." Light rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed, groaning. L gave him a look that read "What now?".

"Why are you awake?"

"I never drink anything Light-kun gives me. Especially after I have told him something he find offensive." Light's nostrils flared and he moaned before throwing himself on the pillow. His screaming continued, only slightly muffled by the fabric on the pillow. L peered over his back at the pillow covered face of Light.

"Light-kun?"

"Whmm areph ymm smm a bastard?" He yelled the last part clearly at L, after removing the pillow. L shrank back purely out of fear that the teen would remove his head from his body. Forcefully, with his teeth. "I'm sorry Light-kun, but what did Light-kun just say?"

"Why. Are. You. Such. A. Bastard?"

"I don't believe I am that Light-kun." Light snorted and pulled up the box, all the letters neatly placed in order by date (Light honestly had too much time on his hands…). He picked up and read from it:

"Dearest Light,

Has there ever been one fairer than you? I doubt it so, for one must only gaze upon you a moment to see how I could fall so readily in love. It is completely insane, these feelings that have sprouted within me, but for you, oh for you most lovely Light, I will tend to them with care, so that they may grow."

He looked over at L, who had paled considerably. "How does a guy who just today told me that my thighs were fat write something like this, write something so beautiful? Only an utter bastard, L, would do that to someone he thinks is…" here he searched the page for the correct wording, "'The most wonderful thing upon the earth, more perfect the Venus herself.'"

"Light-kun wasn't supposed to read those. They were private, my personal feelings. It was incredibly rude of Light-kun to delve into something that was not his…"

"Oh shut up Ryuzaki. It's not like I posted them the internet. If they were that private, you wouldn't be keeping them under the bed in such an obvious place."

"It does not change the fact that Light-kun violated my privacy…"

"Just stop!" L did and stared at Light, who breathed in, as if calming himself, and leaned back on the pillows. "I like the letters Ryuzaki. I love them. I wish someone would talk to me like this, or, better yet, you. I wish you would stop being an asshole all the time. I just wish you would be…sweet." L gave Light a look.

"Sweet? How does Light-kun mean?"

"How do you think I mean? I want you to be like in the letters. I want…" Light trailed off and looked away. L touched his shoulder gently and Light looked over.

"Light-kun wishes for me to be some wonderful man who speaks in lyrical form, is incredibly muscular, likes dance aerobics, and enjoys carrying Light-kun around places so that he does not have to walk, which I find very lazy on Light-kun's behalf."

Light stared at L, dumbfounded. That was ultimately one of the creepiest thing he had ever heard. "How…how the hell did you know that?"

"Light-kun's preference in men is horrible. I have just described every male character in a typical romantic novel. He is very uncreative."

"Well…fuck you."

"Ah, so eloquent my Light-kun is." Light stared at L and smiled. L gave Light a confused look.

"I do not understand. Why is Light-kun smiling? I have just said something of a rude and insulting nature."

"You said my Light-kun. You referred to me with possessive."

L huffed and pushed Light down on the bed, leaning over him. Light's breathing rapidly increased as the older man's breath came closer to his own. It was exciting, to say the least. Wonderful that this was happening, his heart beat becoming steadily erratic. L's lips were nearly on his, so close they were practically on them.

"I honor you." It was soft, a whisper tickling his mouth. Light blinked and stared at L, confused. L smiled and continued.

"I honor you, beautiful angel whom I have watched for so long and never touched. I can not stand it any longer, Light, beautiful, wonderful, perfect Light. I want you. I want to kiss you, to whisper things in your ear, and make you feel as if you are the center of the universe. I honor you. I will protect you. I…I…love you beyond measure, beyond what a man's heart should love. Please, please let me hear your voice tell me you feel the same."

"Uhhhhhh…" That sound way more stalkery in real life than on paper. Light bit his lip and softly said;

"I…love you as well Ryuzaki-san. I truly do."

L smiled sadly. "Light-kun does not need to lie to me. I know he does not feel the same."

"But, but I do. I do feel the same." Light, frustrated, circled his arms around L's neck and brought his lips down onto Light's. It was soft at first, as L was trying to leave as little mark as possible, but as soon as Light opened his mouth, L struck, his tongue plundering Light's mouth for all its worth. It was exactly as he imagined it, as if a flame had been lit within him.

Light was just feeling very overwhelmed. L's tongue was…wet. And kind of, uh, gross. Did L have an over active saliva gland or something? Oh ew, now he was putting his hand up his shirt.

"OkaythatwasgreatbutnowI'mgoingtobedokaythankbye." Light quickly pushed L off of him and slammed down onto his pillow. His eyes were huge. Wow, he had no freaking idea that was going to be as weird as it was. Note to self, he really needed to stop being so attractive.

"Oh, alright Light-kun. I will see you in the morning." L's voice sounded so…defeated. Light sighed. Now he felt guilty about being so bitchy. He turned over so that he faced L and softly kissed his cheek.

"Good night Ryuzaki."

He grinned at the blush that covered L's face and turned back over. Ah, love was a magnificent thing, wasn't it?

* * *

1 year later…

Light bored flipped through the channels. Valentine's Day sucked. The table in front of him was littered with gifts from Misa, all things that were either wildly inappropriate or just stupid. He sighed. Being loved sucked if you felt absolutely nothing for the person loving you. He looked around, making sure Misa was still asleep from too much sake, and hurried off to the closet.

Pulling from it a box, he sat down on the floor and opened it with the glee of a child on Christmas. The yellowing papers had not lost their pull and when he saw the same scrawl upon them, his heart could not help but leap.

One little piece of L, one little piece of love he could hang on to.

"Dear Light,

I just began watching you today…"

the end of love letters

a.n. I didn't get a single valentine, so L doesn't get any action today.

I was going to make it all mushy and cute (okay, the ending was fluff-o-rama, but hey, I can't help it…), but Light's OCCness at the beginning made me laugh, so I continued it. Have you ever seen one of those nerdy comic book guys trailing after cheerleader type girls? Yes, that is how I see L, a wonderful nerdy guy. Who probably suffered from ache at one point in his life.

Oh well, I can't help it. Bitter people make bad writers I guess. 

Please review…


End file.
